Silence in the Library (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Silence in the Library ist die 210. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Ein kleines Mädchen wird zuhause von einem Psychologen, Dr. Moon, betreut. Er fragt es, wo es sich befindet, wenn es die Augen schließt. Es schwebt über einer futuristischen Stadt und erklärt, es sei in der Bibliothek. Immer sei es dort, wenn es die Augen schließe. Er hält es an, die Augen wieder zu schließen und ihm zu schildern, was es sieht. Das Mädchen landet von einer Kuppel her in einem verlassenen Raum. Plötzlich rüttelt etwas an der Tür. Beängstigt erklärt das Kind, da sei jemand, obwohl niemand da sein dürfe. Der Vater stellt aus dem Hintergrund fest, dass es doch sonst immer allein dort sei. Jemand sei in ihrer Bibliothek, ruft es verängstigt. Dr. Moon weist es darauf hin, dass die Bibliothek in seinem Geist sei, doch das ist dem Mädchen klar. Jetzt bricht die Tür auf, der Doctor und Donna kommen herein und verschließen die Tür sofort, indem sie ein Buch zwischen die Griffe klemmen. Jetzt sehen sie das Kind. Der Doctor begrüßt es und entschuldigt sich, so hereingeplatzt zu sein. Das Mädchen öffnet schockiert die Augen. Hergekommen sind der Doctor und Donna, weil der Doctor eine Notiz auf seinem Psychic Paper vorfand, in der er um Hilfe gebeten wurde. Nach der Ankunft im 51. Jahrhundert erklärt er Donna, dass diese Bibliothek tatsächlich ein ganzer Planet ist, auf dem alle Bücher aufbewahrt werden, die je geschrieben wurden. Als Donna sich eines greifen will, nimmt er es ihr sofort weg, damit sie nicht gespoilert wird - dieses Buch erscheint erst in ihrer Zukunft. Der Doctor wundert sich, dass niemand da ist - es ist absolut still. Aus einem Computer ermittelt er, dass nur zwei Humanoide - und das sind sie selbst - aber Millionen von anderen Lebensformen dort sind. Und dennoch ist es absolut still. In einem andern Raum finden sie eine Infosäule, die seltsamerweise über ein menschliches Gesicht verfügt. Sie begrüßt die Gäste, gibt ein paar Verhaltensregeln aus und verkündet eine zugefügte Botschaft: "Rennt, um Himmels Willen, rennt. Kein Weg ist sicher. Die Bibliothek hat sich selbst abgeriegelt. Sie sind hier." Dem Doctor ist klar, dass sie deshalb dort sind. Doch es wurde noch eine Weitere Botschaft hinzugefügt: "Zählt die Schatten! Um Himmels Willen, vergesst nicht, wenn ihr Leben wollt, zählt die Schatten!" Die beiden gehen nun in einen langen Raum, an dessen Seiten sich Bücherregale türmen. Plötzlich verlöschen von hinten her nach und nach die Lampen. Der Doctor fordert Donna auf, zu rennen. Jetzt gelangen sie an die Tür, die fest verschlossen ist. Da der Doctor zu lange herumhampelt, tritt Donna sie kurzerhand ein. Nun stehen sie vor dem kleinen Mädchen, das allerdings sogleich verschwindet, wobei an ihrer Statt eine Sicherheitskamera auf den Boden fällt. Der Doctor untersucht sie mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver, das Mädchen hört das Summen des Gerätes daheim und greift sich in Schmerzen an den Kopf. Schließlich öffnet sich eine Linse in der Kamera, wobei das Mädchen sich auf dem Boden wälzt und ruft: "Nein, hör auf!". Diese Worte erscheinen auf einem Display in der Kamera, worauf der Doctor sich entschuldigt, die Kamera zurücklegt und Donna erklärt, dass sie lebendig sei. Es kämen noch andere, erklärt das Kind Dr. Moon und diese Worte erscheinen auch auf dem Display. Donna versucht, von der Drohne zu erfahren, was das bedeuten soll, doch sie sieht nur, dass in ihr ein anderes Gesicht erscheint, das Gesicht eines bereits Verstorbenen, dessen letzte Regungen aufbewahrt wurden, wie sie zu ihrem Entsetzen erfährt. Doch der Doctor erinnert sie, dass sie sich im 51. Jahrhundert befinden. Jetzt aber nimmt er einen großen Schatten wahr, der keine reale Entsprechung hat. Dann ist der Schatten verschwunden, doch der Doctor weiß, er hat sich nur wegbewegt. Böses ahnend will er mit Donna zur TARDIS, doch in dem Moment wird die Tür aufgebrochen, einige Gestalten in Raumanzügen kommen herein und die anführende Frau begrüßt den Doctor mit "Hallo Sweetie". Der Doctor will sie sofort wieder zurück in ihre Rakete schicken, doch die Frau befiehlt ihren Leuten stattdessen, die Helme abzunehmen. Der Doctor erfährt, dass es sich um eine Gruppe von Archäologen handelt, die Frau stellt sich als Professorin River Song vor. Der Doctor will die Gruppe immer noch zurückschicken, ermahnt jedoch zunächst, immer im Licht zu bleiben. Doch die Gruppe hat nicht vor zu gehen. Einer der Expeditionsteilnehmer ist der Erbe und jetziger Inhaber der Bibliothek, Strackman Lux. Professorin Song ist bereit, mit dem Doctor das Thema Gefahr zu debattieren. Sie kann ihm aber erklären, dass es dort seit 100 Jahren vollkommen still sei , dass also das, was alles Leben vernichtet habe, längst tot sein müsse. Der Doctor lässt Donna wissen, dass sich in der Dunkelheit, die eigentlich von allen Lebewesen gemieden werde, Vashta Nerada befänden, die dort auf ihre Beute lauerten. Deshalb verteilt er Stablampen an alle Leute, um es heller zu machen. Man wundert sich, das River Song dem Doctor vertraut, doch sie verkündet, das täte sie absolut. Dann beordert sie ihre Leute, herauszufinden, was seinerzeit hier passiert sei und den Doctor - den sie zu Donnas Amusement als 'Pretty Boy' tituliert, mit ihr zu kommen. Während sich die übrigen Donna gegenüber abfällig und belustigt über eine Teilnehmerin, Miss Evangalista, äußern, die absolut dumm sei, erfährt der Doctor, dass River Song diejenige war, die ihm die Botschaft zukommen ließ. Sie blättert in ihrem Tagebuch und nennt einige Ereignisse, von denen sie wissen will, ob sie sie bereits erlebt hätten. Dem verständnislosen Ausdruck des Doctors entnimmt sie, dass das wohl nicht der Fall ist. Dann schaut sie ihn an und stellt fest, dass er jünger sei, als sie ihn je gesehen hätte. Dabei streicht sie ihm über die Wange, während Donna die Szene aufmerksam beobachtet. Als der Doctor immer noch verwirrt dreinschaut sagt River Song: " Doctor, bitte sag mir, dass du weißt, wer ich bin." Er reagiert jedoch einzig mit der Frage:" Wer bist du?" Pötzlich erschallt ein lauter, sich wiederholender Ton. Einer der Männer erklärt, er habe versucht, in das Sicherheitssystem zu gelangen. Der Doctor stellt fest, das sei ein Telefon. Tatsächlich klingelt jenes im Wohnzimmer des Mädchens, das gerade, während der Fernseher läuft ein Bild von der Bibliothek malt. Der Doctor tritt an die Konsole, während das Mädchen seinen Vater auf das Klingeln aufmerksam macht, das jener allerdings nicht vernimmt. Der Doctor erklärt, etwas anderes zu versuchen und drückt einige Tasten. Jetzt erscheint sein Konterfei auf dem Fernsehschirm. Das Mädchen stellt fest, dass es ihn kenne, er sei in ihrer Bibliothek. Doch dann bricht die Verbindung zusammen. Das Mädchen versucht verschiedene Programme - und schließlich andere Verstelltasten an der Fernbedienung, während dem Doctor immer deutlicher wird, dass River Song ihn tatsächlich kennt. Schließlich fliegen auf Tastendruck des Mädchens Bücher aus den Regalen durch den Raum. Der Doctor hat unterdessen bei seinen Versuchen am Sicherheitssystem das Wort CAL auf dem Bildschirm. Während die andern irgendwelche Gerätschaften aufbauen, unterhält sich Donna mit der überflüssig am Rande stehenden Miss Evangalista. Der Doctor versucht, zu erfahren, was CAL bedeutet und was vor 100 Jahren dort tatsächlich geschehen sein mag. River Song erzählt ihm, es hätte eine Botschaft gegeben die lautete, die Lichter gehen aus. Dann hätte der Computer die Bibliothek versiegelt. Es habe drei Generationen gebraucht, übernimmt Lux, die Siegel zu dekodieren und hineinzukommen. Unterdessen hat das Mädchen mit einer Taste einen Durchgang geöffnet, was nur Miss Evangalista aufgefallen ist. Als sie das anmerken will, lässt man sie aber nicht zu Wort kommen. Eine, allerdings vertrauliche, Botschaft habe es noch gegeben, erklärt River Song und lässt gleichzeitig Lux wissen, dass sie dem Doctor mit ihrem Leben vertraue. Als Lux anmerkt, sie habe ihn doch gerade erst kennengelernt, widerspricht sie: Nein, der Doctor habe sie gerade erst kennengelernt. Sie zeigt ihm die Botschaft, während Miss Evangalista immer ungeduldiger wird. Die Botschaft lautet: 4022 gerettet. Keine Überlebenden. Diese Anzahl an Leuten sei in der Bibliothek gewesen, als sie versiegelt wurde, erläutert River Song. Donna versteht nicht, wie das sein könne und River Song lässt sie wissen, genau das wollten sie herausfinden. Lux ergänzt, dass sie keinerlei Körper gefunden hätten. Da ihr niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, geht Miss Evangalista vorsichtig durch die Öffnung und gelangt in einen großen Leseraum. Plötzlich hören die anderen einen spitzen Schrei und eilen, allen voran der Doctor, ebenfalls dorthin. Sie finden einen Raumanzug mit einem Skelett darin vor. Durch die Sprechverbindung der Raumanzüge ist festzustellen, dass es sich um Miss Evangalista handelt. Über diese Sprechanlage ist auch ihr letzter lebender Moment gespeichert, der sich jetzt ein paar mal wiederholt und ihre Verwirrung wiederspiegelt. Donna kann es nicht fassen, doch die anderen wissen, dass es sich nur um einen Nachhall handelt, der gleich aufhören wird. Da der 'Datengeist' nach der freundlichen Frau fragt, sagt der Doctor, Donna solle ihr helfen. So wechselt sie ein paar Sätze mit dem ausklingenden Geist, bis sich am Ende ein Wortfetzen permanent wiederholt, worauf River Song die Verbindung herausreißt. Nach diesem erschütternden Erlebnis wollen sie mehr denn je herausfinden, wer das getan hat. Der Doctor wendet sich aber erst an River Song, weil er wissen will, in welcher Beziehung sie zu einander stehen. Doch River Song ist nicht bereit, zu 'spoilern' und bietet ihm ihr Lunchpacket an. Das Mädchen ist enttäuscht, dass es keinen Kontakt mehr zustande bringt. Bevor er geht, will Dr. Moon noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Es sei sehr wichtig, beginnt er, dass sie sich merke, was er jetzt sage, auch wenn es hart sei. Da sei die wirkliche Welt und die ihrer Albträume, doch die wirkliche Welt sei eine Lüge. Die Welt ihrer Träume sei wahr. Es gebe die Bibliothek und dort seien Leute gefangen, die gerettet werden müssten. Die Schatten würden sich wieder bewegen. Diese Leute würden auf sie vertrauen, nur sie könne sie retten. Während der Doctor die schattigen Ecken mit dem Screwdriver scannt, spricht River Song mit Donna darüber, dass der Doctor aus der Zeit sei , bevor er sie kenne. Sie fragt Donna, ob sie mit ihm reise. Für Donna macht das irgendwie keinen Sinn. Ob River Song ihn nun kenne oder nicht, will sie in ihrer pragmatischen Art wissen. Wie in einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis stellt River fest, sie sei Donna, Donna Noble. Ja, räumt sie ein, sie kenne den Doctor, aber in seiner Zukunft. Das macht Donna stutzig. Warum sie sie dann nicht kenne, fragt sie, und wo sie in der Zukunft sei. Doch bevor River etwas sagen muss, meldet sich der Doctor zu Wort. Das, erklärt er, sei kein Schatten, es sei ein Schwarm. Er wirft einen Hähnchenschenkel aus dem Lunchpaket in den Schatten und es bleibt nur der Knochen. Die Vashta Nerada gäbe es auf den meisten Planeten, doch nur in kleinen Häufchen. In dieser Größe und Aggressivität hätte er sie nie gesehen. Was sie nun tun sollten, fragt River Song. Der Doctor überlegt: Daleks am Augenstiel treffen, Sontarans im Nacken, Vashta Nerada...rennen. Der Doctor fragt, ob es ein Teleportsystem gäbe, dann stellt er aber fest, dass einer der Männer, Dave, zwei Schatten wirft. Er befiehlt ihm, ganz still zu stehen und ihm zu sagen, wo sein Helm ist. Ohne den Schatten zu kreuzen soll ihn jemand holen. Der Doctor setzt ihn Dave auf und befiehlt den anderen das gleiche zu tun. Dann versiegelt er ihn mit dem Screwdriver, River Song verfügt interessanterweise über ein identisches Werkzeug. Der Doctor bringt Donna zum Teleporter und verbringt sie in die TARDIS. Doch kaum erscheint sie dort, beginnt sie zu Schreien und löst sich wieder auf. thumb|200px|left|Dave nach dem Angriff der Vashta Nerada Als der Doctor zu den anderen zurückkommt, ist der Schatten Daves nicht mehr da. Doch der Doctor ist skeptisch, denn sie verschwinden nicht einfach. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass Dave schon nicht mehr existiert. Der 'Datengeist' wiederholt die letzten Sätze. Dann greift der Raumanzug mit dem Skelett darin den Doctor an, River Song kann ihn aber mit dem Screwdriver davon abbringen. Doch der Anzug steht noch und bewegt sich sogar. Der Schwarm muss in ihm sein und nun wirft der Anzug plötzlich mehrere Schatten, die immer größer werden. Sie haben keine Wahl, sie rennen. Das Mädchen sitzt versonnen da, als sein Vater ihm etwas zu essen anbietet. Es reagiert mit dem für ihn völlig sinnlosen Satz: "Donna Noble wurde gerettet." Zwischen den unzähligen Regalen der Bibliothek will der Doctor das Licht der Lampen intensivieren, wobei ihm River Song mit ihrem Screwdriver zu Hilfe kommt. Der Doctor stellt ungläubig fest, es sei der gleiche wie seiner. River bestätigt das, er habe ihn ihr gegeben. Er gäbe nicht irgendjemandem seinen Screwdriver, widerspricht er. Sie sei nicht irgendjemand, stellt River lächelnd fest. thumb|200px|Donna als Infosäule Doch mehr will sie ihm nicht verraten. Jetzt erklärt der Doctor, dass er in der TARDIS das Notfallprogramm aktiviert habe, dass Donna in einigen Stunden von hier wegbrächte. Doch dann gibt sein Screwsdriver einen Alarm, der besagt, dass irgendetwas mit der Teleportation nicht funktioniert hat. Er befragt eine Drohne nach Donna und als der obere Teil sich zu ihm dreht, erscheint darin Donnas Gesicht und sagt: "Donna Noble hat die Bibliothek verlassen. Donna Noble wurde gerettet." Entsetzt starrt der Doctor in Donnas Gesicht und streichelt es, während es die Auskunft mehrmals wiederholt. Doch da erscheint "Dave" hinter ihnen und nähert sich, während er immer denselben Satz wiederholt, genau wie die Donna-Drohne es tut. Und alle Schatten werden länger und kreisen den ratlosen Doctor und seine Begleiter ein... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben